Kenzi's ticklish torment!
by AndieLovett99
Summary: Kenzi has always been super ticklish. It was her personal goal to make sure no one ever found out about her one true weakness. But what happens when Dyson finds out? Will he also use it against her? My first fanfic! Please review! I was thinking about doing more chapters with the same storyline, what do you guys think? Do you want more?


"Don't even think about it!" Kenzi said. Pointing her finger at him. A hint of laughter in her voice.

"Think about what?" Dyson replied sarcastically, with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"You know what!" Kenzi insisted. Backing away from the wolf slightly.

He started to pace towards her, so she darted and went to the other side of the pool table.

/

They were having a drink at the bar when they started talking about Bo. After the dawning Kenzi felt a little unsettled with what Stella told her about what happens to humans after their masters leave. Even if Trick was to claim her, it wouldn't be the same.

"Do you think Bo will eventually get bored and leave me?" the human asked with genuine concern in her voice.

Dyson was shocked by the question, turning to face her, he replied; "No. Why on earth would you think that?"

"I was just wondering" she said. Looking back at her drink.

Dyson swivelled her chair round so she was facing him and put his hand on her knee. "If she was too do such a thing, trust me, I'd be the first too have her!"

He poked her stomach in a playful way which caused Kenzi too giggle slightly into her glass and swat his hands away. Dyson realised instantly what was happening. His wolfy grin emerged onto his face.

"Ohh, Kenzi. Are you ticklish?" the wolf teased, poking her stomach once more.

Kenzi pushed his hands away giggling a little more.

She had never intended for anyone to find out just how ticklish she was. But then Bo found out and it wasn't long before all of the others did. Including Lauren, Vex and even Trick, now all of them use it against her.

"No!" she snapped. But it wasn't very convincing.

/

"I mean it wolf-boy. If you want too keep your fingers, I suggest you stop this." she shouted from across the room. But Dyson paid no attention to the warning. He pounced and grabbed Kenzi by the wrists, dragging and placing her onto the pool table. He had one hand holding her wrists above her head and the other on the table, leaning over her. She squealed at the motion and tried to get her hands free but it was no use. _Curse Dyson's strength and power _she thought_._

Dyson began to smile down at the helpless body he was straddling and teased

"You know Kenz, I thought you would've learned by now… Never lie to me. I always find the truth." and with that he used the hand he was leaning on too drag up and down Kenzi's sides. She started wriggling immediately but realised he wasn't letting go.

"Come on D-man! Please don't do this! I beg of you! Just not tickling!" she managed too get out, still staying strong.

He lifted up her shirt and started wiggling his finger all over her sides and belly in a spidery motion and began tracing circles onto her soft skin. She flinched and tensed and started to hold her breath but a snicker arose from her mouth. She forced her eyes closed and scrunched her face. She wasn't going too crack that easily. She was squirming as much as she could beneath him but held her ground.

"Come on Kenzi, don't try and fight it!" Dyson chuckled.

She was trying ever so hard not to break down with laughter but when he started digging into her ribs she couldn't hold it. Almost immediately she started laughing hysterically.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! DYSOHON! PLEASESESESESE!" She screamed with laughter, trying to pull free of the hold, but that just made Dyson tighten his grip.

After a while, Dyson had realised that the higher he got on her ribs, the more she pleaded. This could only intrigue him.

"Shall we try the underarms, eh?" he teased, walking his fingers slowly up to her armpit.

"NO! NO! NO! DYSON PLEASE! NOT THERE! PLEASE!" she begged. But Dyson just carried on.

As he reached her underarm he stopped. Giving her some breathing time. He watched as her chest went up and down as she panted for air. However, he soon went back to tickling her. He stroked her underarm once which made her burst with laughter!

"Ah, this is the sweet spot yes?" he said as he got his hand and did that spidery motion in her armpits. She screamed once and that was it. She was gone.

Her face was turning bright red and the tears were streaming down her cheeks. She begged for him too stop but he just wouldn't listen.

The human was helpless, so she tried once more to pull at her arms to free herself. But this time she succeeded. She swatted his hands away and tried to get him off of her. But Dyson caught her again and grabbed her wrists. He put them once again, above her head and started laughing.

"Oh, now that won't do" he said, sticking out his tongue witch made her giggle slightly.

Kenzi didn't like feeling helpless, and she hated being tickled. She flashed back too all of the times Nate had tickled her in the garden when they were little. She hated the feeling.

But just as Dyson was about to launch another attack, Bo walked in. She just laughed at the sight of her best friends predicament.

"I see you've found she's ticklish" Bo said, trying to suppress her own laughter.

"You knew! And you didn't tell me?" Dyson replied playfully.

"Yup! She once stole my phone after I got a message to see who it was from, and after she wouldn't give it back, I decided on my own tactic. I decided to see if she was ticklish. All I had to do was poke her with one finger on her side and she instantly gave it back. Whenever I want her too do something now and she refuses, I just wiggle my fingers in her direction and she jumps a mile and surrenders before I'm even near to her" Bo replied with amusement whilst looking at her friend lying on the pool table, still trying to catch her breath.

"D-man, let me go! I give! You win!" She managed to get out between breaths.

"So all we have to do is threaten too tickle her?! You're such a human. Having such a stupid weakness! Tell me, why are you so ticklish?" and at that he went stroking her sides again. He went under her shirt and dragged his finger nails up and down her ribs and sides. She immediately started to giggle and squirm.

"I dohohohon't nohohoho! I dohohn't chohohse too behe!" She protested harder for him to finish, she eventually thought of giving him the puppy dog eyes, and it only took one look at her face for him to start to release her.

"Wait" Bo started. "Have you tried tickling her neck yet?"

"BO!" Kenzi squealed "Can't you just leave it and let me have a little dignity?!"

Dyson just looked at Bo then back at Kenzi. "No, I have not, why?"

"Just try it! I think you'll like the result" she added, walking towards the pair.

Dyson's grin returned, "If this is anything like the armpits, ohh, I'm so in!"

Bo just smiled "Oh, it's way better. Trust me."

Kenzi looked up at Dyson with a pleading look in her eye, "Please Dyson! I'll do anything"

"Sorry kiddo, but this has to be done" He started wiggling his fingers. Kenzi just closed her eyes and guarded her neck as much as she could.

"Here, I'll hold her arms!" Bo offered, Dyson just nodded with the grin back on his face. Kenzi's eyes shot open and she glared at Bo.

"Dude! Who's side are you on?!" the little thief started to squirm when she saw Bo walking towards them.

"If you do this, you'll be sorry" Kenzi threatened looking at Dyson, then at Bo who was in the process of walking up towards the humans arms.

"I don't really think you're in the position to be giving threats right now Kenz" Bo replied taunting the younger woman.

"Oh I'm so getting you guys back for this! You have no idea what you're doing to yourselves"

Dyson just laughed at the girls comment, trying to act all tough "Oooo I'm shaking!"

The succubus clutched Kenzi's arms, making it impossible for her to escape. Kenzi closed her eyes again and prayed for it to be over soon.

It was about 3 seconds later Dyson stroked her neck and Kenzi just screamed, she was unable to hold it in for even a second. Then it went silent? Both of her attackers looked at the little helpless human. They noticed she was breathless with soundless laughter. That's how ticklish she was. He felt her jerking under him but that didn't stop it, if he was honest he liked the feeling. The little thief did what she could to make them stop; pulling her arms, wriggling… But none of it worked.

Her friends looked at each other and back at the hysterical girl. Laughing in sync. They just loved to see her laugh like that, it didn't happen often. So they were to treasure the moment for as long as they could…


End file.
